


No Better Bliss

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crush, Cute, Dad!Cor, Dadcor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Graduation, Graduation Day, Happy Ending, High School, High School AU, High School Crush, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Promnis - Freeform, Romance, True Love, dad cor, gladnoct - Freeform, happiness, romantic bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto has a crush on Ignis. He always has, and even Ignis knows it. But little does he know that Ignis also feels something for him that is undeniable. Now that Prompto is graduating from high school with Noctis, both he and Ignis know what this means. But how can Prompto voice something so important that could easily destroy the dynamic of the friend group they already have? Or will it be up to Ignis to finally admit his feelings for Prompto now that he is no longer a high school student?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	No Better Bliss

Prompto felt foolish the first time he met Ignis. Who wouldn’t when facing the prince’s advisor and the future chamberlain to the future king? He had felt inadequate as a young teen the first time they met. Over time that feeling only got stronger, changing into nervous shuffles, sideways glances, and long daydreams. It was both exciting and terrifying to think about, but there was no helping it. Prompto had a crush on Ignis, and he had it bad.

Ignis noticed it, of course. He paid it no mind, at least at first, telling himself it was just a simple boyhood crush that was easily kept in check. But then Ignis began to notice how the sunlight hit Prompto’s golden hair, how his eyes weren’t just blue but shimmered with hues of transparent violet. He noticed when Prompto smiled it lit up Ignis’s universe, making his heart flutter and his stomach do weird little flips. And had Prompto’s freckles always looked so cute? As much as he didn’t dare admit it to himself, let alone anyone else, Ignis had a crush on Prompto just as much as Prompto liked him.

Prompto was nearing high school graduation, the ceremony day rapidly approaching. He was excited to finally be treated like an adult, and his adoptive father, Cor, was beaming with pride when he told him he wanted to join Noctis’s guard and royal retinue. Noctis insisted that if anyone support him, it be Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto. They were his best and closest friends, after all, and Prompto suspected there was something more between Gladio and Noctis that they weren’t saying.

The graduation ceremony came upon them sooner than expected. Prompto tried not to get too excited when Noctis told him that Ignis and Gladio would be there as well. He told himself that it was purely because they were Noctis’s retinue first and foremost, that it had nothing to do with him, and that he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. Little did he know, Ignis spent the entire morning fussing over his own appearance, and he finally gave up entirely as he just hoped that Prompto would appreciate the suit he wore for the day. Ignis told himself it was just a matter of keeping up appearances, but his mind kept drifting back to Prompto. He was so excited that he could possibly spend more time with him now that he was graduating high school. 

The air around the academy was buzzing with excitement, and naturally it was mostly centered around Noctis. It wasn’t every day that the prince of Lucis graduated high school. Prompto was nervous, knowing that he was often relegated to hiding in the shadows when the focus was on Noctis, but today was different. Cor was there today, standing proud and not letting him out of his own spotlight, no matter how small it was. He didn’t see Gladio and Ignis at first, particularly because he and Noctis stuck side by side until the ceremony was over.

But it was time for the fun now, for the celebration. Security was tight, but Prompto was one of Noctis’s best friends, and amongst the security on hand around the king and prince was his own father. Cor was the only one of Regis’s detail that didn’t have to work that day, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t as stern and focused as ever. This time he was focused on Prompto. And Prompto was proud of himself for once, feeling like he was worthy of his father’s adoration this one point in time. At least until he caught sight of Ignis and Gladio approaching them outside the school where everyone had gathered.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, cascading gently around Ignis as he approached Prompto and Noctis with Gladio in tow. They were both wearing suits, but Prompto was startled by how beautiful Ignis looked. He had his hair slicked back in a pompadour, wearing a suit of black and dark purple, his emerald eyes shining through his glasses. Why did his lips look so kissable? Prompto found himself staring as Ignis approached, and he knew that he was in trouble. He was eighteen now, and two years apart in age didn’t seem all that far to him. 

But Ignis and Gladio weren’t there for him. As much as Prompto wanted to think that Ignis and Gladio were his friends, as much as they treated him like his friends, he also had to concede that they would never have given him the time of day if he hadn’t ingratiated himself into Noctis’s life. So as they approached the two of them, congratulating them on their successful completion of their schooling, Prompto thanked them both then found a way out of the group, thinking that he easily was fading into the background to seek out Cor to take him home.

Except Ignis noticed that he disappeared. It was something that he instantly recognized, the absence of Prompto’s smile, a streak of blond hair drifting away from the crowd that naturally gravitated towards Noctis. Prompto did it so naturally and easily, always playing second fiddle to Noctis’s presence as the prince of Lucis. But Ignis always noticed whenever Prompto was nearby and whenever he left. And he saw him walking over to stand underneath the weeping cherry blossom tree in the main courtyard of the school grounds, looking for someone, presumably Cor. Ignis couldn’t let that stand. He excused himself and made his way over to Prompto quickly and with purpose.

Prompto didn’t expect to see Ignis alone, walking towards him. He was looking around, trying to spot Cor who was no doubt wrapped up in his duties as marshall to the king, even though he was supposed to be off work for the ceremony. When he turned around, he startled, surprised that Ignis was approaching him and was directly behind him. Ignis was so beautiful, but he was supposed to be with Noctis. What was he doing over here?

“I thought I should offer a separate congratulations to you on your graduation,” Ignis offered, trying to deny the reason why his heart was hammering in his chest so erratically. Prompto looked so beautiful illuminated by the cherry blossoms, the pinks and whites swirling around him like he was actually an ethereal being sent to enchant him. How could there be any denying it, though? He wanted to hold Prompto in his arms, and he could no longer deny it.

“Oh thanks,” Prompto replied awkwardly with a blush, running his hand along the back of his hair. He shuffled nervously, wondering if he should say anything more, but it was so difficult to even look at him. The only thing he wanted was to tell Ignis how he felt. He was eighteen now, so he had to just take the leap and say something, right? Then again, he didn’t want to destroy what tenuous friendships he did have. There was no way Ignis would ever so much as consider reciprocating, and that knowledge kept him from saying anything else.

“Noct said that the king is throwing him a banquet,” Ignis said. It was a fact that he knew Prompto was aware of, but he wanted to keep the conversation going. Why did it always have to come back to Noctis, though? Why couldn’t he just say something to Prompto about how much he desired him, how his heart ached at the thought of Prompto not being confident because he was constantly surrounded by people who were focused on Noctis or who were born into a world of royalty. Prompto was a commoner amongst them, but he was far from common. 

“Yeah,” Prompto replied, trying not blush too much at the thought of Ignis possibly asking him to be his date to the banquet. That wasn’t going to happen, and he ignored the aching tug on his heart as he reminded himself that it was Ignis he was thinking about. Ignis was perfection in every way. There was no way Ignis was even thinking of inviting him as his date. Prompto knew Noctis had already invited him to the banquet. If anything, Ignis was just trying to be conversational. “It should be fun. Lots of people celebrating the prince graduating.”

“It should be your celebration too,” Ignis offered, his heart hurting at the fact that Prompto never got the chance to be celebrated the way they all were. When Ignis and Gladio graduated high school, Noctis and King Regis had a celebration for them. Prompto was in attendance as well, smiling as usual. But Ignis could always see there was pain behind his eyes, and he felt compelled to take Prompto’s hand and run away with him so they could celebrate his accomplishments for once. But he was the prince’s advisor and couldn’t just eschew his duties like that. And there was no way Prompto would agree to go as his date.

“Cor said he’s planning on taking me out for a dinner, just the two of us,” Prompto said with a shrug. “He apologized for it not being a huge thing like a banquet, but I really don’t think I could deal with all that attention. It’s a bit much, if I’m honest.”

“Not everyone can have the bravado of a prince,” Ignis pointed out, then stopped as he realized it sounded far more like an insult than it did a consolation. Prompto gave him a look that indicated that he messed up, and Ignis cursed himself for hurting him. Why couldn’t he just say the right things when it was with Prompto? He was smooth in every other aspect of his life. Why did Prompto derail him so perfectly?

“You’re right,” Prompto admitted, looking down at his feet as pain stabbed his heart. He was inadequate and Ignis knew it. It was a good reminder, and he suddenly felt like he needed to escape the conversation. Ignis likely only came over to talk to him out of pity anyway, and that was the last thing he wanted right now. Once training started for him to join Noctis’s guard, he would have to work hard to prove himself to everyone but especially Ignis. Nothing got past him, and he knew that he would never be good enough to be near him.

“Prompto-” Ignis began, wanting to apologize as he recognized that he messed up pretty severely. Prompto had a fragile psyche, which was completely typical after what he had gone through. They were all careful around him. It never felt like stepping on eggshells, but it felt natural, like Ignis wanted to protect Prompto at all costs. It hurt to think that he would be the source of Prompto’s pain. 

“You know, I think I’m going to go and find Cor,” Prompto interjected before Ignis could remind him just how much he didn’t belong. He didn’t need the reminder, and he was a fool for even daring to have a crush on Ignis. Out of all the people in Eos, Prompto was the last person who deserved Ignis’s affections. He was much better suited to someone like Noctis, or Lunafreya, or Gladio. Anyone but him. Prompto turned and looked around for his adoptive father, his only sign of escape. “He’s probably looking for me about now.” 

This wasn’t right, Ignis thought. It wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted a moment to talk to Prompto alone, but then what? What else did he expect to happen? It didn’t quite seem to matter as he was messing this up royally. Prompto was turning away from him, saying something about how he was thankful that Ignis took the time to congratulate him even though he was there for Noctis. He had the sudden, awful feeling that if he let Prompto go then he would lose any opportunity to get close to him.

“Prompto, wait,” Ignis said quickly, grabbing his hand without thinking about it. There was nothing to think about, and as Prompto turned around to face him, a blush on his freckled cheeks, Ignis did the only thing he could do. He kissed Prompto, his lips naturally finding the blond’s as if they had their own pull that naturally drew him in.

Prompto thought it was some sort of cruel joke at first. Ignis had been put up to the task to pull a prank on him, and this was what he came up with. But as Ignis kissed him, his lips both warm and enticing, Prompto began to wonder if maybe there had been something that he missed all along. Ignis continued to kiss him, his tongue tracing over Prompto’s lips until he parted them.

Then their tongues were dancing together and Ignis was standing so close to him that he could feel his natural warmth radiating as their legs were practically touching. Prompto couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, his passion and desire culminating into a sweet and savory flavor mingling with the flavor of coffee that Ignis was always drinking. Who knew something could be so wonderful and frightening all at once?

“I have been wanting to do that for a long time now,” Ignis said as he pulled away from the kiss. Prompto gasped, but whether it was from the kiss or from not breathing, Ignis couldn’t say. All he knew was that he had taken a plunge headfirst into something that there was no going back from. Did Prompto really feel the same way he did or had he imagined his crush? He hoped he wasn’t fooling himself. “I would love to be your date to the banquet, if you would allow me.”

“You want to date me?” Prompto asked in disbelief. No one had ever liked him before, at least not the people he was interested in. And he had been interested in Ignis for so long that he didn’t think it was possible for him to even consider liking anyone else, no matter how hard he had tried. But Ignis had not only kissed him, but he was also asking him out on a date. Was he high on something?

“Yes, I want to date you, Prompto,” Ignis said, being explicit in his feelings towards him now that he could finally admit it to himself. He knew Prompto wouldn’t believe him. Prompto had a terribly difficult time believing that anyone could be interested in him. He had to make it obvious that he was in love with him. Ignis’s heart stuttered at the thought. He was in love with Prompto, pure and simple. “Prompto, I am in love with you.”

Prompto stared at Ignis, his heart beating rapidly. Ignis wasn’t the sort to lie about something so serious, but that also meant that Ignis was in love with him. Love. Of course Prompto loved Ignis. He likely always had. But how could he vocalize just how much he felt for him? Words weren’t quite adequate, particularly because he was too stunned to consider that Ignis actually loved him in return. How long had he felt that way and why hadn’t Prompto noticed? Was he that oblivious or was Ignis just that good at hiding it?

“Do you… Do you not feel the same?” Ignis asked with a frown after Prompto was silent for an uncomfortably long time. Had he misjudged him? Had he realized in that one kiss that they weren’t meant for each other and that he didn’t feel the same attraction he thought he would feel?

“What?” Prompto asked in a panic, realizing that he hadn’t given Ignis a proper answer. His eyes went wide, knowing that he needed to say something before Ignis thought he wasn’t interested in him. Of course he was interested in Ignis. Who wouldn’t be? “No no no! I mean yes! I mean… Dammit… I’m terrible at this! Ignis I… I love you too! I mean, how can I not? You’re so perfect and I’m just-”

Ignis’s smile grew wider as Prompto stumbled over his own words. He interrupted Prompto’s spiraling thoughts and kissed him again, a small squeak turning into a gentle moan that made Ignis’s heart flutter and his legs quiver in excitement. Ignis didn’t care who was watching, who was trying to peer into the life of someone close to Noctis. He wrapped his arms around Prompto and held him close while he continued to kiss him, their tongues far more greedy and hungry than their first kiss.

“Ahem,” a stern voice said behind Ignis, making them both blush and pull away from the kiss very quickly. Ignis turned as Prompto looked quite embarrassed, looking down at his feet as he was apt to do when it was difficult for him to make eye contact. Even in this instance, Ignis found it difficult to look Cor in the eye, but he held Prompto’s hand regardless. Prompto squeezed it tightly, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile. “So you think you can date my son?”

“Dad…” Prompto muttered with a slight groan that Ignis found almost unbearably cute.

“With your permission, I would like the honor to have the chance to prove myself, sir,” Ignis said respectfully. “I promise to treat him well.”

“Better than the prince?” Cor asked, making Prompto’s heart drop. There was no way anyone could put him ahead of the prince. It was against the very nature of Ignis’s job.

“Please don’t tell Noctis this, but yes,” Ignis admitted honestly. Prompto’s eyes went wide as he looked up at him, his eyes bright and shimmering. Cor looked pleased by that answer. “There are things I would only ever do for your son.”

“We shall see,” Cor said, although it was obvious that he was satisfied with that response. “As long as Prompto wants to be with you, I will support you two. But if you hurt him, I wish you the best of luck. Not even Shiva could protect you.”

“I do not doubt it,” Ignis said, even though Prompto looked ready to pass out from his embarrassment. He smiled at him, knowing that holding his hand in his seemed so natural it was like they had really been together all along.

“Hey Iggy! Prom!” Noctis called for them. They turned and saw Gladio carrying Noctis on his back, both of them smiling cheerfully. “You coming or what?!”

“Go,” Cor said to Prompto as he looked at his father with hopeful eyes. “Enjoy yourself. We’ll have dinner tomorrow since the banquet is tonight. Bring your boyfriend. I need to make sure I approve of him.”

“Thanks!” Prompto said with a bright smile that he directed at Cor then a brighter smile that he directed at Ignis. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly, and Ignis was suddenly very grateful that he took the time to speak with Prompto privately. Prompto was sure that no one, not even Ignis, could be as happy as he was then.

“Do you think we should tell them?” Ignis asked as they walked towards the prince and his shield, still holding each other’s hand tightly. Prompto was grinning widely, allowing himself just to feel the joy of being with Ignis. While Ignis wasn’t as overt in his grin, it was still evident that he was particularly happy by this sudden turn of events.

“I’m not very good at hiding anything,” Prompto said with a laugh. “Maybe we should just let them figure it out themselves.”

“They are particularly dense. I think we can make a game of it and see how long it takes them to figure it out.” Ignis laughed at the idea, making Prompto’s stomach do all sorts of flips as he thought about how Ignis was glad to be with him. “I love you, Prompto.”

“I love you too, Ignis.” Prompto felt a bliss in him that he never expected to feel in his life. Together, they walked towards their friends and their future, both of them excited for what was to come.

They felt assured that they were far stronger together than they were apart, complimenting each other in all the ways that no one expected to quite work. Yet somehow, it did. And neither of them were going to take that for granted, savoring each and every moment they had not that they were together. It was a wonderful thing to be in love, and Ignis and Prompto were ecstatic to be in love with each other. There was no better bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this so I am sorry for any grammar mistakes! 
> 
> I wanted to write something super fluffy and I haven't really tried my hand at Promnis before so I couldn't help myself. I hope I did it justice, and I really enjoyed writing this ship a lot. I hope to write some more Promnis/Gladnoct in the future, but I hope this a good start to my contribution to the ship!


End file.
